


That's What I Was Gonna Say!

by raithnait



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets argumentative when he's drunk, Drunk Alec, Fluff, Fond Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is sober, and when Magnus is laughing at him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raithnait/pseuds/raithnait
Summary: Alec is a grumpy drunk but there's something Very Important he has to tell Magnus.





	That's What I Was Gonna Say!

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some cute, silly fluff so I wrote this. I probably could have fleshed it out some more, but I was just done. *shrugs* It is what it is.

Magnus listened to Alec fumbling to get the door open for a couple minutes before walking over to open it himself. 

"Magnus! I gotta words to you." Alec's speech was slurred and he was swaying on his feet.

"Alexander? You're drunk." Magnus was surprised, he knew Alec had been going out to celebrate with Jace and some other Shadowhunters but he'd never actually seen him _this_ drunk before. Alec scoffed at his assessment.

"Noooo, I'm never drunk... " 

"I'm guessing you absolutely _never_ compete with Jace about who can handle more shots, either..." Magnus smirked, fondly.

"I'm gonna speech, you're gonna lisssen!" Alec pointed a finger in Magnus' face.

"Okay." Magnus waited patiently for several minutes while Alec just stared at him, holding himself upright by hanging onto Magnus' arm.

"Alexander?"

"What?"

"You were gonna... speech?"

"'zactly! ...what was I saying?"

"I don't know, you haven't started yet." 

"Oh." Alec thought for a long moment. 

"The loft is very... spinny."

"Yes, it does that. Do you want to sit down?"

"Can't sit. Something verrry important."

"Do you remember what it was?"

"No..." He looked so sad that Magnus couldn't help laughing fondly and reaching out to caress Alec's cheek.

"I love you." 

"Heeey, _that's_ what I was gonna say!" Magnus laughed again.

"Are you sure?"

"Are _you_ sure? Maybe _you're_ drunk... I'm _never drunk..._ " Alec grumbled as Magnus pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, you have to drink some water before you sleep or you'll have even more regrets in the morning." Magnus said, conjuring a glass and handing it to Alec. 

"Don' wanna sleep, wanna stay here with you." Alec was staring at the glass, pouting.

"Well, you have to drink _all_ the water then."

"You're mean."

"Only because I love you." 

"Stopit! I was _gonna say that!_ "


End file.
